bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Taym, Shanna
Shanna Taym was a member of House Strykia and House Taym during the Galactic Civil War. The youngest sibling of Artur Strykia, Shanna was married to Galen Taym mere days before the start of the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Shanna was heavily scorned by the actions of her nephew, Dontaine, and the Imperials. She also held her older sister, Moraine, responsible for Artur’s death, since she was the head of the Grey Guard, assigned to guard the High Lord. Shanna kept her twin niece and nephew’s pet Dire Wofvens, Ghost and Grey Wind, rescuing them from Antrixies after the initial Imperial attack on the planet. History Early Life Shanna was the youngest child born to Kayl Strykia, the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth prior to his eldest son, Artur ascending to the High Seat. Rather than choosing the traditional path of joining the military like her brother Edric or becoming a Jinsai like her sister, Moraine, Shanna chose to live a leisurely lifestyle. Shanna chose to dabble in whatever caught her fancy from time to time, whether it was the Jinsai Martial Arts or music, her attention did not stay focused on one thing for long. Shanna was betrothed to Galen Taym from House Taym, a Lesser House attached to House Strykia. Shanna put off wedding Galen for as long as she could, even though she came to deeply love Galen. Prior to her marriage, Shanna was fond of spending a lot of time with Artur's youngest children, Graydon and Allyson Strykia. Post Antrixian Purge Following the initial attack by Republic turning Imperial forces, Shanna fled from Antrixies with her husband. Shanna would be one of the first non-military individuals to become a freedom fighter. Shanna would go on to help her husband form the Blackstone Pirate group in 15 BBY. Shanna commanded the Blackstone Pirates with her husband, Galen Taym. She captained the Corellian Corvette, The Icy Blue, and it's almost exclusively female crew. The Wolves Rebellion In 3 ABY, Shanna was finally reunited with Graydon and Allyson after nearly twenty-two years of separation. The reunion prompted Shanna and Galen to throw their lots in with the Nova Wolves and Shadow Wolves. The Blackstone Pirates would go on to coordinate with the Wolves in their operations against the Imperials. The reunion between the members of the Strykia family was joyous overall, except between Moraine and Shanna. Tension was still thick for Shanna, who still blamed Moraine for not protecting Artur from Dontaine. During this initial time, Shanna came to be very attached to Graydon's consort, Rena Traabo. Shanna became a strong ally for Rena in learning the politics of Antrixies and how to handle the nobles of the Landsraad. During her time associating with Rena, Shanna also became close to the Nihtrad pirate, Hallyy Cabrero and her crew. Appearance and Personality Regardless of her history, Shanna was extremely patriotic towards the Commonwealth. Shanna also possessed a deep sense of love and loyalty towards her family. Shanna was a practical woman that was blunt and viewed subtly as a luxury she wouldn't afford others. Even with her high social upbringing, Shanna felt more at home with the people of the galaxy that were often considered "common" by other members of the upper-class. Shanna had almost no compassion towards those that allied with the Galactic Empire. RPG D6 Stats Type: Pirate Lady/Antrixian Noble DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 6D, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 7D+2, Dodge 6D, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 7D+2, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D+1, Business 6D, Intimidation 6D+2, Languages 5D+1, (s)Languages: Bocce 7D+1, Planetary Systems 6D, Streetwise 4D, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 5D+1, (s)Tactics: Ambush Tactics 6D, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 6D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 6D+2, Communications 4D, Sensors 7D, Starfighter Piloting 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D+2 PERCEPTION 2D Command 5D+2, Con 5D, Persuasion 4D+2, Search 5D+1, Sneak 6D+1 STRENGTH 3D+1 (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 5D+1 TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 4D, Capital Ship Repair 5D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Demolition 4D, Security 5D+2, Starship Weapons Repair 4D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, blade kick, disarm, flip, foot sweep, high kick, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: Two Heavy Blaster Pistols ( 5D+2 ), Jinsai Wor’Sia Warblade Claymore (STR+3D), Comlink, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family